Love Language
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: There are moments in life when we feel a connection, so deep words can hardly describe it. But, how do we know that it's real? This is the story of Kurt who meets Blaine and falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored last night. I clicked around YouTube, until I found Love Language Remade. I remembered watching the original Jubilee Project's video to raise support and awareness for the American Society for Deaf Children. I altered it for Kurt and Blaine, so it's clearly AU.. and I made it a bit of a future fic. I hope that you like it.**

**Note: I listened to Peaches by New Heights (the song used in the Jubilee Project video) as I wrote it, so it sort of set the mood. I recommend listening to the song / watching the video.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. The characters are Ryan Murphy's. The storyline / summary is from Love Language by the Jubilee Project.**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY ONE - April 25, 2011<strong>

Kurt wasn't sure what led him to sit next to the man at the park. There were plenty of other benches in Central Park that were suitable for reading his latest script, but he felt compelled to sit on this bench. It didn't hurt that there was a perfectly handsome man sitting next to him idly doing a crossword puzzle listening to his iPod.

The birds chirped as Kurt strained to focus on the script. It was just too nice of a day for him to honestly care about what he was reading. Besides, he couldn't help the stolen glances at the man sitting next to him. Either way, he should have brought a pen to underline his highlighted words, or at least mark where he was going to stop reading for the day. It was unlike him to be so ill prepared.

"Nice day, huh?" Kurt asked, only to awkwardly draw his attention back to his script because the man couldn't hear him through his music.

It only got harder to focus the more Kurt realized that he was genuinely interested in talking with this man. Regardless, he needed a pen to mark his place for where he was going to stop going through his script for the day. Well, this only meant that he'd have to try talking to the guy next to him again.

"Can I borrow your pen real quick?" Kurt asked, leaning into the man's peripheral vision.

He looked up.

"Your pen..." Kurt drifted off, only making the guy motion at his earphones that were playing in his ears.

Kurt smiled, a bit dumbfounded as to why he just didn't take the earphone out of her ear. It was beyond Kurt, but he pressed on.

"Oh, your pen..." Kurt tried again, making a squiggle motion that was almost universal for writing.

He understood the motion as he passed his pen over with a charming smile that did _not _turn Kurt's insides to Jell-O_._

"Thanks," Kurt earnestly said, circling the page number and dating right below it. He had mastered the words on this page, or so he thought. He was nearly drunk off of the interaction with this guy... and he didn't even know his name.

It was a bit nerve wracking with this guy watching him while he borrowed the pen, but he barreled through it because he was used to being watched. He was a theater kind of guy, so accustomed to the spotlight. But, that didn't always ward off the butterflies, especially from guys with smiles like that.

"I appreciate it," Kurt said, passing the pen back, earning another smile.

The guy went back to his crossword puzzle as Kurt checked his watch. He had an hour until another rehearsal. He gave an awkward wave to the guy as he got up, only to be ignored. He walked from the park with the script tucked under his arm with an infectious smile.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO - April 26, 2011<strong>

Kurt came back to the park the next day with his script. However, this time he was more than prepared with his own pen and pack of post its. He sat on the same bench as yesterday, which was unoccupied.

If he was being honest with himself, he came back to the same bench in hopes of talking with the man from yesterday. He knew the chances of him coming back to the same spot were slim, but he just needed to test these odds. Besides, he just had this indescribable premonition that this guy would be back.

Kurt prattled about in his script, going over the rough parts from rehearsal the night before. He used a post it to mark a change of words since the director thought that the new line would flow better in the scene. He marked in the margin a certain memory to access to portray the specific emotion that he needed to evoke for the scene.

Just as Kurt was about to give up on the opportunity to see this guy again, he sat down on the bench with a warm smile directed at Kurt. The man looked to his blank crossword puzzle, as Kurt rolled his head back with a coy smile of success. The smile was caused by a rapture of butterflies that exploded in his stomach. He hadn't felt this feeling in a while, and he hoped that it would be around for a while.

Kurt slid an inch closer with a burst of courage from the man's smile from before.

"What are you listening to?" Kurt asked, leaning in even closer as the breeze blew a bit of the man's cologne towards him in the most tantalizing way ever.

The guy motioned to his earphones with an apologetic face. Kurt came up with a brilliant idea.

"_What are you listening to?_" Kurt wrote on a post it and placed it on the bench between their thighs. He placed the stack of post its between them as all productivity was gone for the mean time.

"_A special song._" The man wrote back and stuck it to the bench.

"_Can I listen to it?_" Kurt scrawled and placed it down, hoping that he could get some insight on this man.

"_No, I'm embarrassed._" The man wrote as Kurt's stomach sort of dropped in the most unexpected way.

It took Kurt a minute to figure how to transition this into a full blown conversation. He took a sideward glance at the crossword puzzle. He smirked as he figured out one of the answers.

"_Down 14. __Theater section. __Loge._" Kurt wrote each sentence on a new line before pressing the sticky part to the bench.

The conversation just started to flow naturally from there. Such as, how Kurt knew that answer so flawlessly. And, how they agreed on how they both came to this park often and maybe one day Kurt could hear the magic song that kept the other man so captivated.

"_What's your name?_" The man wrote on a post it as the conversation about the song dwindled down.

"_Kurt... Yours?_" Kurt wrote back, his insides twisting in the most delightful way as to having a name for this man that he was growing quite fond of.

"_Blaine._" The post it read, as Kurt let the name roll off of his tongue. It was a beautiful name. Kurt checked his watch. He had to get to rehearsal soon.

"_I've got to go, but I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?_" Kurt wrote, another rush of butterflies unleashed as he wrote the words with a shaking hand. He looked away as Blaine wrote his response.

"_No, I don't have one._" Blaine wrote back, as Kurt's stomach did another treacherous dip. Why was he always interested in those who weren't interested in him?

"_Really? That's a terrible lie._" Kurt carefully stuck the post it amidst the rest of the conversation. He was justified behind his abruptness because if this guy wasn't interested, he wouldn't have had such a lengthy conversation through a set of post its.

"_If you want, I'll be here again tomorrow._" Blaine wrote as Kurt allowed an internal happy dance, despite the poker face he was expressing on the outside.

"_Sounds good. I'll see you then._" Kurt wrote, adding a smiley face at the end as he gathered his script and just about bounced off to rehearsal.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY THREE - April 27, 2011<strong>

Kurt would never admit to taking an extra half an hour to primp himself for a simple walk in the park, regardless of who he would be seeing there. He tried to focus on his script; he really did. But, it was hard when he was looking up every five second to see if Blaine had arrived yet. He reprimanded himself for being such a schoolboy, and that he needed to make a valiant effort on reading his lines.

"_It's good to see you again!_" Blaine stuck on his script, before taking a seat mere inches away from Kurt with his own stack of post its.

"_You're late._" Kurt wrote with a smiley face and a joking expression. Talking with Blaine like this was absolutely ridiculous, but he loved every second of it.

Blaine smacked him on the arm with a laugh. Their conversation flowed even easier than the day before. And, it turned out that they had a lot in common: magazines (Vogue), movies (Inception), sexual orientation (gay), places they'd like to visit (Italy and France), and favorite children's book (Where's Waldo?). But, there were notable differences between Kurt and Blaine being: favorite colors (blue and red, respectively), favorite sport (none for Kurt and football for Blaine), and ideal superpower (invisibility and telekinesis, ad valorem).

Post its were no longer stuck on the bench, but rather on their respective script and crossword puzzle. It all changed when Kurt placed a post it on Blaine's arm, only to be countered by one being stuck on his forehead. The mood shifted after that post it banter as Blaine got a look that Kurt could only place as fear of acceptance and vulnerability.

"_Would you like to listen to my song?_" Blaine wrote and stuck to Kurt's script. He just waited for Kurt's reaction with eager hazel eyes. Kurt smiled back with the complete emotion of trust being shared between them.

"_I'd like that._" Kurt wrote back, licking his lips with anticipation.

Blaine took the earphones from his ears and passed them to Kurt with these large, almost pleading eyes that nearly broke Kurt's heart. He placed the earphones in his ears, not sure what to expect. However, the silence was not something he was expecting to hear... or rather, not hear.

"That's weird," Kurt noted, looking back to Blaine's eyes that left him open after his confession, "I don't hear anything."

Blaine started moving his hands, which Kurt almost instantly recognized as sign language since the fusion of Glee clubs back in the first year he joined at McKinley. He just wished that he had taken some kind of class in sign language, since all he knew was a vague understanding of the alphabet.

D-E-A-F

Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine gave an almost sad smile. Kurt uncapped his pen.

"_You're still beautiful._"

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly don't think I did the video justice, but I did my best. I hope that you liked it enough to at least drop a little review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I watched Born This Way, and in the beginning, Kurt like signs "Capital H-I-M" and I instantly thought back to the original Love Language. Well, it boosted my thoughts into overdrive for this.**

**Note: I am not a sign language expert. I used some signing site for the translations that I attempted to describe. I used attempt because it is ridiculously hard to write a sign that it so easily displayed by a video. I did my best. And, if you're interested in knowing what the actual sign is supposed to look like, I recommend signingsavvy. com. It helped me immense amounts.**

**Disclaimer: I only play with the characters that RIB has created.**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TEN - May 5, 2011<strong>

"Teach me," Kurt said, enunciating it to perfection because he learned earlier that afternoon that Blaine could read lips. He joked that he would not longer be able to talk smack about Blaine. It made the deaf man quietly laugh.

"_What do you want to learn?_" Blaine carefully wrote on a napkin leftover from their pretzel run from their beloved bench, since they didn't have much other means of communication.

"_My name is Kurt._" Kurt wrote back after careful consideration.

Blaine raised his hand, only to be stopped by Kurt who was wearing a sly smile. Kurt raised his own right hand, in efforts to wow Blaine with the ability to spell his own name in sign language. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't go over the sign language alphabet after their fourth day together. He worked his hands into a tizzy until he could perfectly execute the alphabet.

In return, Blaine signed 'good job' to Kurt, who cluelessly followed the signs with a dopey grin. He was nearly drunk off of an outing with Blaine. He was surprised at how fast he was picking up sign language, though it shouldn't have come as such a surprise because he was fluent in three languages; French from his mother, German from his paternal grandparents, and English from his schooling.

"My name is Kurt," Kurt got them back on track, his tongue slowly going over the words, not sure with how apt Blaine was at reading lips.

Blaine pressed his right palm to his chest, waiting for Kurt to follow his lead. Then, Blaine pressed his index and middle fingers together on both hands, before hitting his right middle to his left index to make an X. Kurt signed along with Blaine, until Blaine's nimble fingers spelt Kurt's name with effortless ease.

Kurt laughed as he struggled to keep up with Blaine's swiftness. He finished the last letter of his name, as Blaine proudly applauded.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWENTY-THREE - May 18, 2011<strong>

Blaine's hands reached for Kurt's over his kitchen table, since their afternoon outings turned into evening dates. He flipped Kurt's hand, so it was palm up. He ran his finger around the palm, before making deliberate strokes of letters.

S-I-N-G-E-R?

Kurt nodded, not telling Blaine that he was not only a Broadway actor, but a Broadway singer because it just didn't seem fair that he wouldn't be able to hear him. Kurt realized that this wouldn't be the last time he would hold back on telling Blaine things because he wouldn't be able to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY THIRTY-ONE - May 26, 2011<strong>

It was the end of a regular evening dinner spent together at Blaine's house. Kurt made this fabulous sauce from scratch to top their pasta with. It was a nice break from their takeout routine. To think, they had routines. It was thrilling.

Blaine walked Kurt to his apartment door, and they lingered, which was normal. But, there was something different about this lingering, let alone their entire dinner.

A bout of laughter dispelled the tension building between them as Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine raised his hand. Kurt gestured for Blaine to go, which was gladly accepted with shaking nerves. Blaine licked his lips. He pointed to himself, fingerspelled L-I-K-E, then pointed to Kurt.

"Me too," Kurt said, watching as Blaine's face lit up with understanding that it was a mutual crush.

With the reassurance that the feelings were returned, Blaine carefully cupped Kurt's face, before leaning in for their lips to make an almost hungry contact. It felt like a fire was burning within Kurt as his tongue ran across Blaine's lower lip. Kurt tangled his one hand in Blaine's loose curls, as he could feel Blaine smiling in the kiss.

They reluctantly parted as Kurt gave a pathetic wave with a breathless smile. Blaine signed see you later, with the hopes that their kiss didn't turn Kurt's brain to complete mush because they went over this phrase before. Kurt nodded, leaning in for a hug, before finally leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY THIRTY-THREE - May 28, 2011<strong>

Blaine nudged Kurt with his elbow in the back of the taxi from their tourist-esque outing to the Statue of Liberty because Blaine had never been, and Kurt thought that every good American should see it at least once. Besides, it would give them a perfect day together, without the hassle of squishing their meetings into small time frames due to other commitments. It was an entire day of gallivanting around the Statue of Liberty and surrounding area like two kids starstruck by love.

"Yeah?" Kurt quietly asked, looking into Blaine's big hazel eyes.

Blaine signed a whole bunch that Kurt wasn't familiar with. Kurt screwed his face into a confused emotion, which only made Blaine smile. He flipped Kurt's hand palm up to use as a writing tablet with his own finger as a pencil.

B-E M-Y B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D?

Kurt quietly mumbled each letter as it was written to keep track of what was being transcribed. He audibly gasped as it all came together. He licked his lips, taking Blaine's skyward facing palm into his hands.

With the tip of his index finger he wrote his answer of Y-E-S.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY FOURTY-ONE - June 5, 2011<strong>

Kurt fished for his script in his satchel during a rehearsal run. He needed to just look over the words for the scene before diving headfirst into it. Besides, it would look good if he spent their ten minute break looking over the script, rather than vigorously texting. A note fell out when he pulled his script out. He carefully unfolded it, recognizing Blaine's handwriting addressing the letter to him.

"_Dear Kurt,_

_I was just wondering: Why me? I know that you're certainly a talented actor and singer, not that I could gauge it for myself. It might be pointless to fret over something of myself that can't be changed, but you must have a handful of guys falling for you. I mean, have you seen yourself? And, if you were with one of them, then you wouldn't have to deal with this communication barrier. I guess I'm just feeling insecure and need some reassurance._

_XOXO, Blaine._"

Kurt pouted at the letter, willing the words to rearrange themselves into a wonderful message from his boyfriend, not a piece of insecurity. And, he'd be lying if he said that butterflies didn't explode at the XOXO part because he was just so head over heels for this guy.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY FOURTY-THREE - June 7, 2011<strong>

Kurt managed to get through two days with Blaine with the words of the letter burning a hole in the back of his mind. He just needed some time to pull the letter out and write a perfect reply. He knew the words would be more heartfelt if he could say them face-to-face, but that wasn't an option.

"_Dear Blaine,_

_If you must know why you, then I guess I'll just have to indulge you just this once. Let me just start with you being deaf is no language barrier. We have writing and fingerspelling and lip reading. And, I'm learning. You are nothing short of adorable and just about too sweet for words. Besides, if I wanted anyone else, I wouldn't be with you. Now would I? So, you have nothing to worry about. I promise._

_XOXO, Kurt._"

Kurt casually hung this to Blaine's refrigerator when he offered to refill their sodas during their movie marathon with appropriate subtitles.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY FIFTY-SIX - June 20, 2011<strong>

"_Why didn't you invite me to your opening show last night?_" Blaine shoved the paper into Kurt's chest as he was rejected a hello hug at Blaine's apartment. Blaine limply held a pen out for Kurt with pursed lips.

"_Because you wouldn't have been able to hear the show._" Kurt matter-of-factly wrote on the nearby kitchen counter, the pen swiftly marking the paper fueled by his bit of anger.

"_I think it's because you're ashamed of me._" Blaine wrote, his anger quickly turning into sadness, since he had been mulling over this since he read about the opening show in the morning paper.

Kurt gave him a patented 'are you kidding me?' look, before writing, "_Never. I'm not ashamed of you. But, it would be hard to converse with my cast mates afterwards because I'm not a good translator yet._"

"_I can read lips._" Blaine wrote at point blank.

"_And, just how would you communicate back?_" Kurt wrote, his attitude coming across loud and clear though his facial expression. He flinched as he looked up at Blaine's hurt face, "_I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that._"

"_Yes you did._" Blaine wrote, dropping the pen on the countertop, moving to the couch.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whined, even though it would do him no good. He tentatively followed Blaine to his couch, where he was idly flipping through various channels.

Kurt sat near Blaine, only to have him childishly scoot an inch in the opposite direction. It caused Kurt to scoot even closer, so he was just mere inches away from Blaine. He leaned towards the curly haired man.

"I'm sorry," Kurt honestly said, making sure not to rush his words so Blaine could clearly read his lips, "I wasn't thinking. I'll invite you next time. I promise."

Blaine made the letter a with his hand before circling it around his heart to sign 'Sorry', before grabbing a magazine and pen from the coffee table, "_I didn't mean to make such a big deal of it._"

"It's okay," Kurt said, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose, only to have the kissed scrunching up his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY SEVENTY - July 4, 2011<strong>

"Ice cream?" Kurt asked, as he met Blaine on their bench during the awkward time between spring and summer.

Blaine nodded, lacing their fingers together. They walked over to one of those small ice cream carts that people set up in the park. Blaine held up the letter V and shook it in the air.

"Alright, two. What kind?" The guy said, thinking that Blaine's sign meant two, when in reality Kurt understood the real meaning.

"One vanilla cup and one chocolate," Kurt said, accurately remembering the vanilla sign that Blaine used. As the guy buried his head in the ice box to get the ice cream, Kurt tried to show off his sign language forte with the chocolate sign.

Blaine only shook his head with a small chuckle. He reversed the direction of Kurt's sign, so it was now moving in the right direction.

"Here you go," The ice cream man said, passing over the two cups to their respective owners, "That'll be 2.60."

"I've got it," Kurt said, placing his hand on Blaine's arm that was fishing for his wallet.

Kurt paid as Blaine lapped his vanilla ice cream off of the spoon. As Kurt neared, he quickly signed a 'thank you' with a broad smile.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY NINETY-ONE - July 25, 2011<strong>

Blaine curled closer into Kurt, even though sharing body heat in the middle of summer probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world. It wasn't like either man was protesting, and there was a steady rumble of the air conditioner coming from the living room in the other room.

They had an actual conversation via post it notes exactly three months ago, which was ninety days of pure bliss. It was a mutual understanding that they were clearly head over heels for each other, but Blaine was on a mission to show just how head over heels he was. And, he was hoping that they feelings would be returned by Kurt.

Kurt gazed on in curiosity as Blaine lifted his right hand from where it was resting against Blaine's chest. He started playing with Kurt's fingers. He contorted them to his heart's content before folding down Kurt's middle and ring finger.

It took Kurt a beat to realize what Blaine had just done with his fingers. He smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead, before manipulating Blaine's hand to match his own.

"I love you," Kurt said with earnest eyes, as Blaine's lips met his.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Cue the cheesy ending. Reviews make my life complete.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I was trying to fall asleep last night when plot bunnies started running through my mind for this story. It just keeps reeling me back in. So, I quickly drafted it out and wrote it up. I hope you like it!**

**Note: I'm still not some kind of sign language guru. I've been using the internet as my primary resource for this story. And, I've been doing my best with getting the signs that are so effortlessly shown in a video into coherent text.**

**Disclaimer: I only play with the characters that RIB has created.**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY ONE HUNDRED THIRTEEN – August 16, 2011<strong>

"Will you come to a theater after party with me?" Kurt idly asked Blaine who was sitting across the island in Blaine's kitchen.

"_Are you sure?_" Blaine wrote on the back of some junk mail and slid it across the island.

"_I'm sure._" Kurt wrote back with a grin that was instantly matched by a smile of Blaine's.

"_Last chance to back out._" Blaine scrawled, before sending the piece of junk mail sailing across the smooth countertop of the island.

Kurt shook his head in a 'no' expression, before walking around the island till he was flush against Blaine. He tucked his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, peppering a few kisses in a sloppy trail up to Blaine's mouth.

"I love you," Kurt said, pulling his face far enough away for Blaine to read his lips.

Blaine quickly signed 'me too', before pressing his face back up against Kurt's.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY TWO HUNDRED SIXTEEN – November 17, 2011<strong>

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, noticing the way that Blaine was nervously flitting about the island in his apartment after a nice dinner of Chinese takeout.

Blaine earnestly nodded 'yes', before drumming his fingers on the island. Kurt walked over to Blaine, placing his hand over the shaking one.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine licked his lips before pinning Kurt against the island, so he could write a message behind Kurt's back. He wasn't letting squirming Kurt see what he was writing until he was ready.

"_Will you move in with me? It's just... a lot of your stuff is already here._"

Kurt smiled, reveling in the feeling of Blaine standing flush behind him with no more than air separating them. He leaned back the slightest bit into Blaine, who was still trembling with slight nerves.

"_I would love to._" Kurt hastily wrote, before turning in the circle of Blaine's arm to press his smiling lips against Blaine's.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY THREE HUNDRED SIXTY-FIVE – April 24, 2012<strong>

Kurt was idly watching TV, waiting for Blaine to get back since he decided to check the mailbox in the lobby because he was waiting for a care package from his mom. Kurt heard the apartment door open behind him, along with a scuffling pair of feet. He was about to get up when a magazine was dropped in his lap.

"What?" Kurt asked, turning around on the couch to face where Blaine stomped off to.

Blaine angrily signed 'read' before turning himself back to the stack of mail in front of him.

Kurt glanced to the magazine cover, which had an article sneak peak on the cover with the headline of 'Who was Kurt Hummel spotted with this weekend?' Kurt instantly flipped to the featured page with the article.

"It's not true," Kurt exasperatedly said, leaving the TV playing behind him as he walked over to where Blaine was sorting mail.

The article insinuated that Kurt was dating a coworker from his show because they were looking awfully cozy together at a restaurant. It must have been some awesome angle, Kurt deduced, because the image was free of Rachel Berry, the new cast member from Kurt's high school, who clung to him the entire night.

"It's not true," Kurt tried again, resting his hand on Blaine's, who drew his hand away from Kurt's as fast as a mousetrap snaps.

Kurt sighed, picking up a pen and writing in the margins around the article that started all of this.

"_It's Caleb. You know Caleb. You met him at the after party back in August. He got a haircut, but it's Caleb. He's a womanizer and you know this. I would never cheat on you. The paparazzi just needed an article to run. I promise._"

Kurt spun the magazine around, so Blaine could read it right side up. Kurt watched Blaine's eyes work their way over the indents that Kurt's script had dug in the paper. When Blaine looked up, he saw Kurt's vulnerable expression and glassy eyes, paired with him signing 'I promise' on a loop.

Blaine swiftly signed 'come here', as a saddened Kurt made his way around the counter, Blaine signed 'I'm sorry' with the unsaid words being 'for assuming that it was all true'.

Kurt fit perfectly into Blaine's arms, which held him tighter than they ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY NINE HUNDRED EIGHT-ONE – December 31, 2013<strong>

"That's a wrap!" The director called as Kurt dramatically collapsed onto the stage surrounded by a few of his friends, including Rachel Berry his best diva friend from Lima. Rehearsal had lasted longer than normal, and he just wanted to be curled up next to Blaine, since it was the last day of the year.

"Before you go..." Rachel curiously drifted off, digging around in her bag for something. Kurt watched her eyes light up as she pulled a folded paper from her bag, "Here, Kurt. Have a nice night. See you tomorrow."

Kurt furrowed her brow as she nearly skipped off akin to her bubbly high school self. He unfolded the paper that was shoved into his hands just mere minutes ago.

"_Dear Kurt,_

_You're at the theater right now. I hope rehearsal hasn't beaten you too much. Did you know it's been 981 days since you asked to borrow my pen? Well, you do now. Meet me on our bench._

_XOXO, Blaine._"

Kurt smiled, running from the theater to hail a taxi. It took him longer than normal to get a taxi, but he couldn't be bothered because Blaine had a surprise. It took all of effort to not physically bounce during the entire taxi ride to Central Park. He paid the fare for the lift. It took even more effort than he had in him to not go sprinting off to the bench.

His messenger bag slapped against his leg as he ran, constantly wishing that he had done some kind of sport when he was younger because he would have been to Blaine by now. Actually, Blaine wasn't even on their bench. Instead, Kurt found Brittany, who he hadn't seen since his high school graduation.

"Hi Kurt," Brittany said, with a sly smile, as Kurt sat next to her on the bench.

"Fancy seeing you here," Kurt said, leaning back. It would only be a matter of minutes before Blaine would be here for whatever surprise that he had set up.

"I didn't dress fancy today," Brittany slowly said, examining her outfit. Kurt stifled a giggle as Santana Lopez was walking over to the bench balancing three Styrofoam cups.

"I just got hot chocolate," Santana said, giving a cup to Kurt and Brittany, "If you don't like it, you can hop off."

"Thank you, Santana," Kurt said, trying not to jump into questioning them with why they were here.

"I've got something for you, Hummel," Santana said, reaching in her peacoat pocket, before pulling out a scrap of paper. She handed it to Kurt, before twining her fingers with Brittany's, "Come on, Brits."

"Happy new year, Kurt," Brittany happily said, waving over her shoulder, before snuggling up next to Santana.

Kurt unfolded the paper with his free hand, as he sipped at his hot chocolate to keep him from getting frostbitten from the chilly December air.

"_Dear Kurt,_

_I see you've found Santana and Brittany at our bench. I'm not meeting you there. Go to the place of our first official date. Maybe I'll be there. ;)_

_XOXO, Blaine_"

It took Kurt a few moments to register where their first official date had been, before remembering that little café by Blaine apartment. They were both nervous because it was given the title of a date, even though they had been to the café before. It was all date-induced nerves.

Kurt sniffled from the cold air, before deciding it would be warmer to hail a cab. If it was nicer out, he could have easily walked. But, the cab fare wasn't too high for the short drive. And, it was much more pleasant than freezing a limb off from walking outside. He wasn't entirely sure that he could rock the amputee look.

"Evening Kurt," The regular barista who served Kurt and Blaine was wiping down a table, "It's on the back table."

"Thanks," Kurt said, flushing from head to toe as he walked to the back table. He picked up the envelope, and brashly undid the glued seal.

"_Dear Kurt,_

_Since I'm not at the café, why don't you just come home? I promise to be waiting for you when the ball drops. Tick tock, tick tock._

_XOXO, Blaine._"

Kurt couldn't help from smiling like an idiot at the message as his stomach twisted in the most delicious way. It was just like when he had a typical schoolboy crush on the football captain. It made him positively giddy.

"Have a nice new year," The barista called out, as Kurt dashed out of the little café. It was a decent two block run, but it seemed more efficient than a cab. However, it wasn't exactly comfortable conditions for him to practice running in.

His breath was puffing out clouds of white by the time he reached the apartment complex lobby. He slowed to a fast walk to get to the elevators. He agitatedly pressed the up arrow until the elevator arrived. He got in, pressed his floor, and patiently – or as patiently as he could conjure up – waited for the doors to close.

Kurt checked his phone for the time; there were exactly six minutes till the ball dropped. He was praying that nobody wanted to get into the elevator to mess up his straight shoot to his floor. And, he was pleased when nobody did.

On the short walk to the apartment door, he fished his keys from his messenger bag. He took in a deep breath to calm himself before opening the door. He was expecting something lavish, or at least to see Blaine. Instead, his apartment looked still and dark. He flicked on the light. The TV screen had a post it stuck to it.

"_Press play._" It commanded. Kurt turned on the TV and pressed play before settling into the soft material of the couch. Blaine's figure formed as the DVD player started whirring with the video spinning around.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine held up a piece of poster board with the words written on them, "I know I told you that I'd be here. And, I am. But, don't go looking for me. You'll ruin it all.

"I just wanted to take this time to remind you that I love you. It's the day before a new year. A year that I intend to spend with you.

"I just needed to prove this to myself that I can do something useful in this relationship.

"Turn around."

The video cut to black, as Kurt anxiously turned in his seat. He was met with the sight of Blaine fidgeting by the island with a poster board akin to the one from his video was propped up with a clear message, "_Turn me around._"

Kurt walked over to the poster board, catching Blaine's anxious glance. Kurt flipped the poster board, as Blaine dropped to one knee.

"_Will you marry me?_" was written in Blaine's print on the back of the poster board. Kurt gasped, looking over to where Blaine was kneeling, holding out a little velvet box. It was then that the clock starting with its chime for the top of the hour.

Kurt smartly signed 'of course', before tackling Blaine to the ground. They were both laughing as Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger, as Kurt followed in suit with the ring Blaine had gotten for himself to match Kurt's.

The clock stopped dinging, alerting the two men that were sprawled on the floor that it was indeed a brand new year. Kurt contorted his hand into the 'I love you' sign, before pressing his lips against Blaine's. It was going to be a good year.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like my personal brand of crack.<strong>


End file.
